bioniclegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hero
The Hero, as it is unofficially named, or the "Silver Toa" as called in the DS version, is the main protagonist of the BIONICLE Heroes games. He/she is gender-unspecified, and has the ability to change forms between Toa. Biography Note: Due to conflicting information in the storyline of games, this part of the article has been separated into sections. The "biography" is inconsistent and is not to be placed into order as a "storyline". BIONICLE Heroes The Hero arrived on Voya Nui in a canister from an unknown location. He/she met Balta, a native Matoran of Voya Nui, who explains that the Piraka have invaded, seizing hold of the Mask of Life, which they have used to transform the Matoran into strange creatures. The Hero travels through the island, defeating the Piraka and their minions, and finally confronts Vezon in the Chamber of Life. After a battle, Vezon is defeated, and sinks into the lava. The Hero receives the Mask of Life, and is congratulated by Balta as a vortex opens in the sea around Voya Nui. BIONICLE Heroes (GBA) A variation of the Hero's origins are explained in the GBA version. The Hero originated as a Ta-Matoran villager on the island of Voya Nui. As the Piraka invaded the island in search of the Mask of Life, the Toa Inika challenged them. Although at first they had the upper hand, they were defeated by the Piraka, and their masks scattered all across the island of Voya Nui. The Ta-Matoran who would become the Hero witnessed the battle from behind a rock. As the Piraka began to search the area, he fled into a nearby cavern, where he accidentally tripped on a rock and into a pool of Energized Protodermis. Rather than being destroyed, he was transformed into a shapeshifter. Coming across a Hau, the Hero donned it, and was transformed into a Toa of Fire. Encountering a number of enemies along the way, the Hero traveled all across Voya Nui, crossing through the very shores of the island to Mount Valmai, freeing Matoran, restoring the Matoran's villages, and defeating the each of the Piraka one by one as he did so and collecting the Inika's masks, using them to take the Inika's forms. With the journey complete, the Hero confronted Vezon in the Temple of Light at Voya Nui's center, defeating him as he emulated the Piraka's own individual powers and destroying his spider, Fenrakk. Freed of the Piraka's influence, the Matoran of Voya Nui celebrated the Hero's victory. BIONICLE Heroes (DS) Another, different variation of the Hero's origins are explained in the DS version. The Hero once more originated as a Matoran. As the Piraka attempted to conquer the island of Voya Nui, the Toa Inika confronted them, and were defeated, being imprisoned and stripped of their masks by the Piraka. The Piraka then continued to terrorize the islands. A lone Matoran in a destroyed village, the soon-to-be Hero contemplated jumping into a pool of energized protodermis in the chances that it could transform him into a force that could possibly defeat the Piraka. Deciding for it, he jumped into the pool, and emerged as a Silver Toa. He then crossed through the island of Voya Nui, discovering that as he collected masks, they could transform him into Toa of the mask's respective elemental power. At the end of each part of the island, he confronted the region's respective Piraka and defeated them, one by bone, and collected the Inika's masks. After he collected all of the masks, the island was torn apart by the forces of Teridax. The Hero once more journeyed through the destroyed island, now floating in space, and confronted Teridax and the resurrected Piraka. The Piraka and Teridax were defeated, and the Inika were freed. The Hero departed, as the Inika united in celebration.